


The tease that is Derek Hale

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, but he has no clue, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Derek Hale is a lot of things.He's broody and timid but he helps the elderly. He's polite but his siblings say he's a moron. He's a good neighbour and a great police officer, if the Sherriff can be trusted (although he might be a bit biased). He has a few friends whom he likes spending time with and seem to like spending time with him too.One thing he's not is a tease.





	The tease that is Derek Hale

Derek Hale is a lot of things.

 

He's broody and timid but he helps the elderly. He's polite but his siblings say he's a moron. He's a good neighbour and a great police officer, if the Sheriff can be trusted (although he might be a bit biased). He has a few friends whom he likes spending time with and they seem to like spending time with him too.

 

One thing he's not is a tease.

 

Except, he totally is. Only when you add Stiles Stilinski in the equation, that is.

See, Derek has never thought of himself as being a flirt, yet he's been doing just that.

 

There are no big gestures, of course. That's not who he is.

But there have been too many small things as of late, things he had not even noticed he'd been doing until one day he realized he did.

 

He promptly had a meltdown, locking himself in the men's room to hyperventilate in peace while every little thing he’d done came rushing back to him.

 

It started with a slap on the butt during a game of touch football. Then a headlock when Stiles had said something particularly dumb one evening. Shoulder bumps when they walked beside each other and an arm along his back when they got squished together on the couch during pack movie nights. One instance where he straightened the collar of his shirt with a brush of knuckles against the skin of his neck, or the time where he wiped a ketchup stain from his upper lip with the pad of his thumb. There were winks and innuendos, neck squeezes and head rubs. One arm bro-hugs evolving into a hand on the waist and the other on the nape kind of embrace, small touches stolen when he could.

 

There was always a pointed look directed a Stiles whenever he divested himself of an article of clothing, a smirk whenever Stiles eyes traveled along his body, a soft smile whenever Stiles looked like a deer in the headlights but managed to quickly shake it off.

 

One day he found himself buying his favorite snacks which he now keeps stocked in his kitchen, then Lego mini-figures and Funko Pops. Books and movies. A phone (Ok, he had broken his previous one, but he did not have to replaced it with the latest model. Which he did.) There is a drawer dedicated to clothing for him in his dresser which he keeps filled with garments that actually fits Stiles. (Every time he buys himself a shirt or pants he gets one a size smaller. Stiles has no clue.) Shower gel and a tooth brush appeared in his bathroom, a pair of Wookie slippers now reside by the entry door.   

 

Then it dawned on him when he realized that he was displaying the classic behaviour of a wolf courting his mate.

Well fuck. He was in love with Stiles Stilinski.

 

He promptly had a second meltdown, because _what_? He was so not prepared to face this…. this _thing_ so he reacted by locking himself in the loft and waited for the panic to recede.  

It lasted only a few hours then Stiles showed up and let himself in. In retrospect, he really should have sent an email to everyone saying he needed some alone time.

 

His siblings were right. He really was a moron.

 

Stiles found him hiding in the kitchen where he had stuck his head in the refrigerator, pretending to look for something to eat when in reality he’d lost his appetite. Stiles cleared his throat and waited until he turned and faced him before he spoke, “Hey, can we talk?” Derek’s brain decided it was the perfect moment to malfunction and he blurted out, “I love you!” His immediate reaction was to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent anything else escaping, eyes big as saucers and eyebrows hiking almost to his hairline.

 

Stiles smiled softly as he took a step closer, his voice was fond when he replied, “I kinda figured, but it’s nice to know I wasn’t reading the signs wrong.” Derek stood rooted to the spot and pondered the merits of fleeing by the nearest window. Never mind that the loft was on the third floor, he'd survive the fall. Probably. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his courage in both hands and faced the man who had wormed his way into his heart without him noticing. Stiles was all smiles and long limbs and he felt warmth pool in his belly. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

 

“Derek, I know you. You freaked out when you figured it out, didn’t you?” Derek nodded. “I had to let you catch up at your own pace. It was pretty evident, honestly. Everyone, even Scott, figured it out months ago.” Derek felt his face flame, knowing that he’d been the only one oblivious to himself was ridiculous. Yet, here they were.

 

“Don’t worry Sourwolf. I’ve been in love with you for a while too.“ Stiles said as he crowded closer, backing him against the counter. Once there was nowhere left for him to go, Stiles just leaned in and kissed him, running a hand up his back until his fingers tangled in his hair.

 

Derek locked his knees when fireworks erupted behind his eyelids, a whiny moan stuck in his throat as Stiles tongue invaded his mouth. It was a good thing he was caged in between Stiles and the counter otherwise he would have toppled to the floor.  

 

This was as ridiculous as it was welcome and the moment his brain caught up he grabbed Stiles by the hips and returned the kiss.

 

Derek Hale was most certainly a tease and it was safe to bet that Stiles did not have any objections.


End file.
